


For The Dancing And The Dreaming

by ConfusedStateOfMind



Series: Httyd [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally orphaned every httyd story so i’m rewriting EVERYTHING, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedStateOfMind/pseuds/ConfusedStateOfMind
Summary: Hiccup makes a sudden proposal.~Hiccstrid~
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Httyd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574308
Kudos: 33





	For The Dancing And The Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> At like 2 am I accidentally deleted every single Httyd stories so I’m reposting everything, sorry guys.

**Post HTTYD 2**

Hiccup laid back heavily against their bed arms spread out on the covers, relaxing after a long, laborious day of being chief, and let out a tired sigh. Astrid chuckles as she watches the display from across the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Hiccup hums, "Just tired."

The blonde removed and placed her armor on the top of the wardrobe by the door of their bedroom, and smiles as she makes her way over to the bed. Hiccup squinted a single eye open as his girlfriend approached closer before outstretching his arms in front of himself as an invitation. The blonde grinned, leaning her knee against the edge of the bed before falling into her boyfriend's embrace. Hiccups's arms wrap lovingly around her as they laid back, and Astrid nuzzled her face into her neck. Hiccup chuckled, "You're in a cuddly mood."

Astrid didn't look up, instead shuffling her body closer into the dragon master's side. "I can't help it, you're so warm." Hiccup smiled at that, and tilted his head back to rest on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a while, soaking in the moment. 

After a few more seconds of laying in silence, enjoying each other's company, Astrid shuffled her head out from the crook of his neck and onto his shoulder, getting a good look at Hiccups face.

"You should probably get changed," she murmurs, "it's getting late."

Hiccup pulls her a little closer, then whispers into her hair, "In a bit."

Astrid chuckles, "You'll fall asleep, baby. The bags under your eyes betray you."

"That's okay," He responds, "I don't want to get up right now," he tightens his embrace to prove his statement; he didn't want this calm, blissful moment to end. Especially not when he hasn't seen his beautiful girlfriend in numerous hours after such a tiring day. Being chief had really taken a toll on the young dragon rider, he'd been struggling with the responsibility and dealling with the loss of his father. In addition to the constant stress of his role as leader, Hiccup also has lost a huge amount of time with toothless and his girlfriend. Thankfully his friend's and mother, especially Astrid, have been extremely caring towards him and offer their help with his tasks as chief.

"I'll still be here when you get back," Astrid murmurs, pulling her head away from his neck once again so she can meet his amber-green eyes.

Hiccup smiles, "I know you will be." he says softly, swiping his thumb across Astrid's forehead to move her hair before leaning forward to press a light kiss to the skin.

A foreign weight in his chest and pocket where the box was kept comes back to the forefront of his mind as his girlfriend kisses his cheek in response. 

The words, Gobber had gotten on his case again at work. They've been together for years, they've experienced countless adventures together, they've overcome numerous problems together side by side, they were a team. And Hiccup wouldn't change it for the world. He couldn't see himself with anyone else; he can't imagine his life without Astrid being beside him, always having his back, holding is head up and comforting him in times of heartache. "Either you're falling asleep like I predicted, or you're deep in thought. Right now it's hard to tell," Astrid mused suddenly.

"A bit of both," Hiccup bantered in response, "But can you really blame me? I've got the love of my life in my arms, the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You're such a flirt, Haddock." she playfully tapped his shoulder with her fist before propping herself on her side on the bed to get a better look at him. "What are you thinking about, hmm?" she teased.

"Oh you know, same old same old," he sayed vaguely, and rests his head back again. Astrid flopped back onto the bed beside him, grasping his hand softly as they both stared up at the ceiling in tranquility.

"Hey, Astrid?" The young chief murmured, seeming to resume being deep in thought. 

She hums, prompting Hiccup to continue. "What if we got married?" he pondered aloud.

Astrid lets out a playful hum of consideration, though there is a glint of hopefulness in her expression. Usually, she'd be pushing away the thought of marriage, but hearing those words come from Hiccup's mouth makes her heart race. Hiccup smiles; he knows that Astrid thinks he's joking. "That is probably the _laziest_ proposal I've ever heard." she jokes.

"I don't really think you mind," Hiccup responded slyly, "You've never really been a fan of theatrics, have you?"

"I suppose you're right.." she drawls, smirking slightly as she hears him take in a nervous breath.

"Sooo, is that a yes?"

"Maybe, but if you really want me to say yes then you're gonna have to put on a show, Haddock." She turned onto her stomach and propped herself on her elbows as he sat up to look at her.

"You never make things easy, do you?" 

"No, but after all these years, is that really a surprise?" she purred playfully, causing him to pause and gaze at his _hopefully_ future wife with complete astonishment. He was truly a lucky viking. "Gods, you're more stubborn than toothless. You're right, I guess I should have seen this coming," he sighed and looked at her for another second before rolling his eyes and getting off the bed. Astrid moved to the end of the bed and sat cross legged, propping her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her hands. As he got to his feet, Hiccup did a small playful bow, prompting a giggle from Astrid. 

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" 

She shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, chief. Surprise me." He paused for a moment contemplating before smirking and clearing his throat in a dramatic fashion. Astrid raised an eyebrow in amusement.

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never fear of drowning_." He started to sing, his voice low as he tried to match the right pitch, his voice slowly growing more relaxed, almost mimicking the tone his father used as he sang to his mother months before. " _And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me_." Astrid let out a small laugh and held a hand over her mouth in soft astonishment. Hiccup smiled and continued. " _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me you're heart,"_ He slowly walked towards Astrid on the bed, outstretching a hand to help her up onto her feet. " _And love."_

In sudden shock, Astrid shook her head and waved her hands stopping his hand from grasping hers. "No no, sorry Hiccup. I don't sing. _Or dance_." She added. 

Raising an eyebrow, he pulled her onto her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body and preventing her from escaping. "Come on babe. _You_ asked for a show. Besides, its tradition." He tried, and after a second Astrid caved under his stare and begrudgingly joined in. 

" _And love me for eternity_." As she sang the line quietly, Hiccups smile grew extremely wide, causing Astrid to redden and look away flusteredly. Raising his hand, he touched her chin and raised it so her eyes met his. " _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me_."

Swaying from foot to foot, Astrid subconsciously wrapped her arms around Hiccups neck and looked into his eyes. _"But i've no need for mighty deeds when i feel your arms around me."_ She continued. He tightened his hold around her waist.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry_ ," Outside, a crack of thunder erupted in the distance, but the couple was too swept up in the moment to notice. " _And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me."_ His voice stayed hush in their dimly lit bedroom, ignoring the outside world and solely focusing on his girlfriend. 

Still having one hand around her waist, Hiccup held up her right hand with his left. Astrid continued to have one hand on his shoulder as they swayed to the lyrics they sang together. " _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold,_ "

" _I only want you near me."_ They intoned simultaneously, causing them both to chuckle. " _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming."_

Leaning forwards, Astrid rested her head on Hiccups chest with comfort causing him to beam down at her. _"Through all life's sorrows and delights, i'll keep your laugh inside me."_ He continued to murmur as Astrid focused on his voice and rythmic sound of his heartbeat. " _I'll swim and sail a savage seas with never fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life,_ " Astrid raised her head as he took a step back, Hiccup grasped her hands in his and got down on one knee. _"..If you will marry me."_

She gaped down at him as he stared up at her with stars in his eyes.

"So? Will you, Astrid Hofferson do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" He reached into a leather pocket and pulled out the wooden box. 

Her eyes only widen more as she sees what she'd caught. A... _ring box_? A small tear came rolling down her cheeks as Astrid stared down at him, one hand covering her mouth to stifle a gasp. She feels tears start to form in the corners of her eyes and looks up at Hiccup then back down at the box. "O-Oh my Gods..."

They had vaguely discussed rings before whenever the idea of marriage came up between them, though the thought was brushed off for a while, clearly Hiccup had been paying attention to her thoughts on wedding rings. Astrid had offhandedly mentioned that she was not a fan of the fancy, excessive wedding details, but instead preferred small, charming and modest alternatives. "Hiccup I-I love it." 

"I made it for you, but toothless helped." She tearily chuckled at that. The small steel ring was a sliver band with a deadly nadder and nightfury flying in a yin-yang formation carved into it. A small symbol that manages to convey their history together, and to Astrid it meant _so_ much. With a happy little laugh, she watched as Hiccup pulled the ring out of the box gently. He carefully slides the ring onto her finger, and of course it fits perfectly, _everything Hiccup does is_ _perfect_. She turns her hand a few times, still trying to convince herself that this is real. She stares at her hand in silence for a moment until she notices Hiccups gaze. "Baby..." She breathed with a smile, there was no use hiding the tears of joy at this point.

Astrid leaped forwards as soon as he stood up, gripping his jaw with both hands, and Hiccup can't help the smile that spreads across his face as he feels the cool metal of a ring pressing against his cheek's skin. Astrid kisses him breathless, and when she pulls back, she leaned her forehead against his. "I can't believe you."

Hiccup laughs, "I'm sorry," he says, "I know this isn't the proper setting." he looked around at their cluttered bedroom, the flickering from the candle was the only source of light due to the late hour, "But Gobber really got into my head about the whole 'its now or never' thing, and I had the ring with me for a while, then you walked in and you looked so beautiful, _and gods,_ I saw an opportunity and took it."

"No, it was perfect. _Hiccup, you're perfect._ _My Gods, I love you so much."_

Hiccup smiles, "I love you too, Astrid."

"Alright chief," the blonde chuckles, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck, "And if I haven't made it clear enough, yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

"You're the light of my life, _Mrs. Haddock_. Though don't tell Toothless that, he'll get jealous." They shared another chuckle. Leaning in again, she smiles as she pressed another kiss to her fiance's lips.

Hiccup's heart soars.  
  
  



End file.
